There are many situations in fluid-flow systems (gas or liquid) where an equipment malfunction or other problem requires temporary termination of flow through a pipe, tube, or similar metal or plastic line conduit. For example, a simple repair of a leaking valve or other plumbing fixture requires shutdown and depressurization of an entire water system until the repair is completed. Similar problems are encountered in refrigeration and air-conditioning systems which typically have fluid lines, and which need periodic maintenance and repair.
Short-term shutdown of a water or other system is usually not a major problem in a household setting, but can result in an economically serious interruption of normal activities in an office building, factory, or other large-scale installation. Shutdown of air conditioning in an otherwise unventillated building, for example, will quickly make the building uninhabitable, and major work may require the shutdown to continue for hours or even days.
Most fluid-system repairs or modifications require shutdown of only a small portion of the overall system, but adequate valving is typically not provided in the original installation to permit valving off of a small segment of the system. The line-insertable valve of this invention solves the problem by providing a multifunction line-cutting, valving, and T-connection assembly which can be fitted over an intact line and left permanently in place. Installation of the valve enables shutdown of only the typically small portion of the fluid-flow system requiring attention, while the remainder of the system continues in normal operation.